Global Positioning System (GPS) devices are devices which can track the location of a given vehicle and provide correct directions to a given destination. The GPS provides step by step directions on how to get to the given destination. Many GPS systems are built into vehicles or a GPS system can be downloaded onto a portable electronic device such as a phone or computer, for example. Whether a traveler is traveling near or far, a GPS is often used and they are extremely useful.
Long road trips can be a trying experience for travelers. Passengers are typically entertained by the scenery. They also read books and magazines to pass time. Electronic devices such as phones, CD players, DVD players also entertain travelers on road trips. These forms of entertainment do not afford the travelers the ability to interact and bond with each other while learning about their surroundings.